The 52nd Hunger Games
by lbwiki585
Summary: District 9 Tributes Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton are forced to face the 52nd Hunger Games together. Will one of them make it back home?
1. An unexpected surprise

The 52nd Hunger Games

Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise

In District 9, 18-year-old Daniel Season was getting ready for his last reaping. Daniel was an only child, the son of two hardworking grain producers in District 9. Daniel's family wasn't very poor, which was why he didn't need to take much tesserae as many of the other poor children in District 9. Daniel did the best he could to provide for his family and the family of his girlfriend, Jessica Wheaton. Jessica was 16 years old when the reaping for the 52nd Hunger Games was about to begin. Like Daniel, Jessica was also an only child. Jessica was worried that her name would be drawn at the reaping. Just the night before the reaping, Jessica had talked to Daniel about her concerns.

"What if it's me?", Jessica asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, there are numerous girls in District 9. Even with tesserae, you've only had 20 entries drawn in the reaping bowl." Daniel wasn't worried at all. With District 9's population of 15,320 and the 4,000 girls between the ages of 12 and 18, what were the chances of Jessica being chosen? Daniel was even less worried about himself, since his name had only gone into the bowl nine times.

"But there's still a chance…"

"Jessica, you've been to four reapings. Has your name been drawn at any of those?"

"No, but…"

"Every girl in District 9 is so worried it will be them, and most of the time, it's not."

"You're sure about that?", Jessica asked.

"Positive."

Daniel kissed Jessica lightly on the forehead. Daniel had hoped to marry Jessica when they both reached the age of 20. Daniel was sure that Jessica's parents would have enjoyed the arrangement.

Daniel now stood in the marked area of District 9 with the other boys. The mayor of District 9 called out the names of District 9's three victors in a stern voice. Only one of them was currently alive. Tanya Fields, who had miraculously survived the events of the 30th Hunger Games when she was 15 years old. Tanya stood up on the stage, but there was no trace of happiness in her facial expressions.

The District 9 escort, Tinka Winters, then smiled as she said, "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the girls' reaping bowl. _Please not Jessica, please not Jessica._ Even though Daniel said he wasn't worried, he couldn't help but hope that the worst possible outcome would not be destiny.

"Jessica Wheaton!"

_Dammit!_, Daniel thought. The one thing he did not expect had happened. His girlfriend had been chosen as a tribute for the 52nd Hunger Games. She would be forced to face her inevitable death. _Unless someone volunteered?_, Daniel thought with desperate hope. But that of course, would not happen. Daniel could not recall District 9 ever having a single volunteer up until then. Volunteers appeared all the time in Districts 1 and 2, and sometimes in 4. In the other districts, especially in an outlying district like District 9, volunteers were almost never seen. Volunteering was like suicidal.

_I could be making history here_, Daniel suddenly thought to himself as Jessica approached the stage. Daniel knew what he had to do. He wouldn't let Jessica enter the games alone.

"And now for the boys", Tinka said.

Tinka then walked over to the bowl with all the names of the males between the ages of 12 to 18 in District 9. She then drew a name.

"Corn Barley!"

Daniel watched with resentment as Corn walked to the stage. Corn was 15 years old and came from a very poor family, so it wouldn't have surprised Daniel if Corn had taken a lot of extra tesserae.

"I volunteer as tribute!", Daniel shouted.

Corn watched with both shock and relief as Daniel approached the stage.

"Uh, I believe District 9 has a male volunteer! What is your name?", Tinka said, clearly surprised.

"Daniel Season", Daniel said to the cameras. Jessica looked at him with shock.

"Tributes, shake hands", said Tinka.

Daniel gripped Jessica's hand while showing her an apologetic look.

When Daniel and Jessica were waiting for the train to take them both to the capitol, their families came to say their goodbyes.

"Why did you volunteer, Daniel?", Daniel's mother asked, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I did it for Jessica, mother. I couldn't let her die or go through the game alone, not after everything we've been through together."

Daniel's father looked at Daniel with a hard look.

"Daniel, I am proud of you and I love you. I could not have asked for a better son."

Later, Jessica's mother and father walked into the room. Jessica's mother embraced Daniel and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Keep her safe, Daniel. Take care of our daughter."

"I will, Mrs. Wheaton"

Jessica's father gave Daniel a strong handshake. "I know you volunteered out of love for Jessica. I am indebted to you. I know you will watch out for her."

Later, Jessica and Daniel were both on the train heading towards the capitol.

"Why did you volunteer for Corn, Daniel? Have you forgotten about our families? Who's going to feed them?"

"Jessica, I couldn't let you face the 52nd Hunger Games alone. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Besides, our families will be fed by our friends back in District 9 whom we helped over the years."

"But Daniel, there will be 24 of us. Only one tribute will survive to the end. We can't both go back home."

"You will be the one to go back, Jessica. I will do everything in my power to make sure that's possible. I love you more than anything."

Later, their mentor Tanya Fields walked into the room.

"I am your mentor and District 9's only surviving victor, Tanya Fields. Tell me your skills and your strategies."

Daniel then replied, "Well, I do have some skills with a knife and spear. I also have some pretty decent strength."

"What about you, Jessica?", asked Tanya.

"Well, I know how to make snares. I also can light fires, and I could use a bow and arrow." Daniel and Jessica had trained all the time back home, in preparation for the worst-case scenario. But the chances of getting reaped back then had been so low, so it never crossed their minds that the practice and experience gained would have to actually be publicly used.

"Do you two know how I won my games?", Tanya asked.

"I saw the reruns of the 30th Hunger Games," Daniel said. "You were skilled with a knife", he remembered.

"Yes. I managed to hold out and survive until I made it to the final three. The two remaining career tributes, one from District 1 and one from District 2, came after me. Thankfully, I managed to quickly mortally wound them both with my knife before they could inflict serious wounds against me. Glisten, the winner of the 25th Hunger Games and the District 1 mentor of the District 1 tributes that died in those games, was very unhappy with how I killed that boy", Tanya said with a trace of a smile on her face.

"But enough about me!", Tanya said. "Daniel, why did you volunteer for Corn Barley?"

"I volunteered because of Jessica," Daniel said. "She is my closest friend and I love her. I couldn't let her enter the games alone."

Tanya cackled.

"Not much love in an arena with kids killing each other."

"I have a plan," Daniel said. "I want the news about our love to be a secret. I don't want the Capitol or the other tributes to know about us. I don't even want Tinka or our respective stylists and prep teams to know. Only you will know about our secret."

"Fair enough, but why?", Tanya asked.

"I don't want to attract the attention of the Careers."

"You will have to fight at least one or two of them sooner or later."

"I know, but I somehow feel the information about our love will somehow hurt us if it ever got out. Please don't say anything."

"If that's what you want", Tanya said.

Later Daniel, Jessica, Tanya, and Tinka watched the replayed footage of all the reapings. Daniel did the best he could to concentrate on the other tributes, but only a few of them he could remember.

Daniel noticed Silver Worthy, the strong 18-year-old male tribute from District 1 who immediately volunteered. Daniel also took note of Topaz Burn, the female volunteer from District 1 who must have been at least seven feet tall. Then Apollo, the male tribute from District 2. Artemis, the District 2 female. Thomas Hernandez, the District 4 male. Orca Blub, the District 4 female. Daniel was really surprised when he found out he wasn't the only non-career who volunteered. He saw that in District 5, a stocky and strong-looking 17-year-old rudely shoved the chosen tribute out of the way when he volunteered. The name of the District 5 male was Bolt Plugson. Daniel watched the District 7 male when he was reaped. Daniel detected no sadness or fear in the expression of the District 7 male.

Finally, Daniel watched the District 9 reapings. He watched with boiling anger as he saw Jessica's name being called out. Then Daniel watched Corn Barley being reaped and Daniel volunteering to take Corn's place. Daniel was too overcome with emotion to watch the reapings for Districts 10, 11, and 12.

Eventually, the train reached the Capitol. Daniel watched with both hatred and admiration at the sparkling Capitol buildings. _While we work hard and starve to death, they get to live in extravagant luxury_, Daniel thought to himself with disgust.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" Tinka said with pride.

"Welcome to hell", Tanya muttered under her breath, only heard by Daniel and Jessica.


	2. Tribute Parade and Training Center

Chapter 2: Tribute Parade and Training Center

Daniel and Jessica were immediately handed over to their prep teams, who fussed about their looks. Daniel was not pleased in the slightest. With the fact that he and Jessica would be fighting to the death against 22 other tributes, Daniel's looks seemed to be the least of his issues. A woman then walked in the room Daniel was receiving a makeover.

"Shoo," the woman snapped at Daniel's prep team.

When they left, the woman introduced herself.

"Hello, Daniel. I'm your stylist, Lillian. Tanya told me about the plan you and Jessica had to not draw the attention of the careers."

"That's good", Daniel said. _At least Tanya kept her mouth shut about our romance_, he thought.

"Daniel, I can tell you are selfless. The way you volunteered for the other boy in District 9. That's not something commonly seen in outlying districts. I want to do all I can to help you and Jessica."

"Ok, so what's your plan?", Daniel asked.

"The tribute parade is tonight. This is a good opportunity to get sponsors. Since District 9 produces grain, you and Jessica will wear silver suits and headpieces. Those headpieces will represent silos. The body suits of gold and silver represent fields of grain."

Daniel knew from back in District 9 that silos were where grain was stored. But Daniel didn't know if the costumes would be of any use to win at least one or two sponsors.

"I will do my best," Lillian said. "Besides, you don't want to steal the attention from the careers. At least not yet."

A few hours later, the tribute parade was about to begin. Jessica told Daniel that her stylist, Dale, had told her the same things Lillian told Daniel.

"And here come the tributes!", Caesar Flickerman announced. "Look at the District 1 tributes-Silver and Topaz! Look at their clothing decorated with bronze and gold jewels! And look at what Apollo from District 2 is wearing! It looks like metal armor with pointy edges! How impressive!" Daniel wasn't surprised with the admiration in Caesar's voice. The citizens of the Capitol were always known to favor tributes from Districts 1 and 2. Caesar and Claudius Templesmith, aged 41, said nothing about the tributes from District 3. Thomas and Orca from District 4 did not attract much attention. Caesar and Claudius seemed to almost ignore the tributes from Districts 5, 6, and 7.

When District 8's chariot pulled out, Daniel and Jessica prepared themselves. Daniel's heart was pounding.

"And here come the tributes from District 9!", Caesar shouted. "Look at their silver suits and headpieces! Pretty neat!"

_Time to get some sponsors_, Daniel thought. Daniel raised his fist in the air and waved to the crowd, doing his best to make a genuine smile.

"Daniel! Daniel!", some of the Capitolites screamed.

Daniel caught a rose one of the Capitol citizens threw at him. Daniel had hoped that he had gained one or two sponsors for him and Jessica. Daniel also hoped that the careers did not notice what had happened. Although the careers, especially Silver from District 1, hogged most of the attention anyway, Daniel wanted to surprise them in the arena. The tributes from Districts 10, 11, and 12 came in their chariots. After all the chariots had reached President Coriolanus Snow's mansion, President Snow showed his snake-like eyes and an obviously fake smile to the 24 tributes.

"Greetings, tributes of the 52nd Hunger Games! We salute your bravery and strength! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Daniel did his best not to make any eye-contact with President Snow. Later, Daniel and Jessica met with Tanya Fields.

"Pretty impressive job out there. You gained some attention without making the careers suspicious."

Tanya showed Daniel and Jessica the ninth floor of the Training Center, where they would be staying until the games officially began.

"So I'm assuming the two of you want to train together", Tanya said.

Daniel and Jessica both nodded.

"Fair enough."

"I think we should both go to training and check out the other tributes," Daniel said.

So the next morning, Daniel and Jessica headed to training. When there, the head trainer for the Games gave the regular mandatory instructions.

"No fighting with the other tributes. You'll have a vast amount of time for that in the arena."

And the tributes went to different stations. Daniel didn't want to show any of his skills in front of the other tributes, so he just decided to tie knots with Jessica. When there, Daniel looked all around him. All six careers were at the spear station, throwing spears at dummies. Daniel noticed the male from District 1, Silver, managed to not miss the target with all the spears he threw. Daniel also noticed that the rude boy from District 5, Bolt Plugson, was with the careers, talking and laughing.

_That's strange_, Daniel thought. _Since when do careers give a damn about District 5?_ Tanya told Daniel and Jessica last night that District 5 was one of the wealthiest districts and the wealthiest non-Career district. In fact, District 5 was wealthier than District 4. However, most of the tributes that came from District 5 did not really have much strength or useful skills to win most of the different Games that occurred. Daniel knew that Porter Millicent Tripp from District 5 won the 38th Hunger Games, sustaining a spinal injury in the process. Daniel also knew that Erg Geiger from District 5 won the 42nd Hunger Games because of his knife-throwing skills and his brutal betrayal of his allies in the arena. Daniel didn't know what types of skills that Bolt Plugson had, but Daniel knew he had to be careful if Erg just so happened to be Bolt's mentor.

Daniel saw the boy from District 7 throwing an axe at some practice dummies. The boy from 7 tossed his axe at a dummy, but missed the target.

Silver Worthy sneered and jeered. "What a loser!", he yelled. The other five careers and the boy from District 5 laughed. The boy from District 7 gave Silver a nasty look, but didn't say anything.

Silver then started to walk around and try to provoke other tributes. "Move over, moron", he snapped at the District 11 male. He then gave the District 6 male a quick wedgie. "Only thing you're good at is hiding, idiot", Silver sneered at him.

Silver then glanced at Daniel and Jessica who were still at the knot-tying station.

"Why are you filthy outliers busy wasting your time trying to make traps and snares? Then again, District 9 citizens are worthless scoundrels."

Daniel's face boiled with anger.

"Don't say anything to him", Jessica said. "Remember the plan. Don't draw attention. Just focus on getting a decent score so some sponsors could show interest in us."

Daniel nodded. "Let's go to the camouflage center," he said.

A few hours later, Daniel and Jessica sat down to eat. Daniel watched as the six careers and Bolt rudely made their way to the food, ignoring the stares of the other tributes that they shoved out of the way. It seemed like the seven of them would be in an alliance in the Games.

"Let's sit away from them", Jessica said.

"Sure", Daniel nodded with agreement. He was already disgusted with the presence of the careers.

**Meanwhile… **

Silver Worthy was feeling ecstatic. Not only did all six tributes from the three career districts want to join in an alliance, the boy from District 5 even showed interest in joining the career pack.

"So, Bolt, why did you volunteer? District 5 is a wealthy district, but not a Career district. Usually only careers volunteered."

"I volunteered because I wanted to get some wealth for myself", Bolt said, grinning. "Besides, the other tributes look mediocre! Look at these weaklings! Including my pathetic district partner."

"I think we all feel the same way," Apollo said. "Nasty outliers! They are so beneath us! They are not worthy of the Capitol's honor."

"So everyone knows the plan, right? We seize the Cornucopia, and…"

"Thomas, I've watched many reruns of the Hunger Games", Silver snapped. "I know how this works. And I'm the leader."

"Why are you the leader?", Orca Blub asked. "No offense", she quickly added.

"Because I'm from District 1, and I'm the strongest. And none taken", he said, grinning.

"I've been watching reruns of the Hunger Games since I was little. I saw the 2nd Hunger Games, in which District 1 got their very first victor, Onax Price, after District 1 built their career academy. Garnesh Opial from District 1 won the 5th Hunger Games. Ambrose Braun won the 20th Hunger Games. Onax and Garnesh married and had four children. Their eldest daughter, Glisten, narrowly won the 25th Hunger Games-which was the first Quarter Quell I might add-after all her allies in the arena were killed by the deranged boy from District 12."

"You seem to have a lot of pride in the District 1 victors", Apollo said observantly.

"District 2's done pretty decent as well," Silver said. "The male tribute from District 2, Zeus, won the 6th Hunger Games after District 2 built their Career academy. The District 2 female in the 13th Hunger Games, Myra Braun, placed 2nd out of 24. Woof from District 8 lucked out when he managed to kill her. Also, Mars Herek from District 2 managed to win the 12th Hunger Games."

"But enough history! We have to focus on what could be in the arena and what the cornucopia could look like. We all need to contribute to get sponsors and to have stronger odds."

"I'd say we have pretty good odds right now", said Topaz Burn. "We have an alliance of seven tributes. As far as we know, all the other tributes are fighting individually by themselves."

"Exactly!", said Silver. "So, did any of you find anything noteworthy about the other tributes during training?"

"Nothing to report", said Artemis, the District 2 female.

"Perfect! So, we'll stick to the plan. I did see the District 7 male practicing with an ax and the District 6 tributes at the camouflage station."

"We'll just eliminate them during the bloodbath, if possible. Hopefully, they won't pose too much of a threat."

Author's Note:

What do you guys think? Please review.


	3. Training Scores

Chapter 3: Training Scores

For the next three days, Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton attended training with the other tributes they would fight against in the 52nd Hunger Games. Daniel and Jessica did the best they could to not attract any attention from the arrogant Careers, but they still received an occasional taunt or sneer from them, especially Silver, whom Daniel started to feel more resentment against.

Finally, the private training sessions with the Gamemakers came along.

"Daniel, Jessica, you two know the drill", Tanya Fields said that morning. "Earn scores high enough to get a couple of interested sponsors, but do everything you can to not score higher than the careers. If you do, they will target you first and come after you."

Daniel and Jessica nodded in agreement. But when Tanya left the room, Jessica shuddered.

"Don't worry, Jessica. Just show the Gamemakers your knot-tying skills and the techniques I showed you with the spear. Just don't show them what you can do with a bow and arrow, we'll save that for the Games."

"Sure", Jessica said, squeezing Daniel's hand.

Later all 24 tributes were waiting for their sessions.

"District 1, Silver Worthy", a voice called.

Silver gave an arrogant smirk as he confidentially walked into the room for his private session. A few minutes later, Topaz Burn was called. After her, Apollo. After Apollo, Artemis. Daniel hardly paid any attention to the District 3 tributes. Then Thomas Hernandez from District 4 was called. Then Orca Blub's name was called. When Bolt Plugson from District 5 was called, he gave a wide and satisfied grin. The boy from District 7 looked nervous when it was his turn. And finally…

"District 9, Daniel Season."

Jessica squeezed Daniel's hand. "Good luck", she said.

"Thanks, you too", said Daniel.

Daniel did his best not to show his anxiety. He walked into the room where the training session was supposed to take place.

"Daniel Season from District 9", Daniel announced loudly.

Daniel then grabbed five knives and began throwing them at targets. Four of them hit the target straight in the middle. Then Daniel started to lift weights and chucked some of them around. Daniel then grabbed two spears and tossed them both at the targets, and they both made a perfect shot.

Daniel noticed that half of the Gamemakers gave him their undivided attention. The other half was too busy concentrating on the food they were eating.

_Well at least those Gamemakers won't remember the skills I showed here in the arena_, Daniel thought as he left the room.

Later, Daniel met with Jessica and asked her about her private session.

"It was fine", she said. "I just did what you said and showed the Gamemakers the knots I made. I also practiced with the spears and knives."

"Perfect", Daniel said. "That way, none of the Gamemakers will know about your bow and arrow skills until the Games begin."

Daniel and Jessica later sat down with Tanya Fields, Tinka, Lillian, and Dale to watch the scores.

"All right, people of Panem", Caesar Flickerman announced. "Here are the training scores of the tributes of the 52nd Hunger Games. First, from District 1, Silver Worthy with a score of 10." As he said this, Silver's picture appeared on screen and the number "10" flashing under it.

"Topaz Burn, from District 1, with a score of 10. From District 2, Apollo, with a score of 9. Artemis, from District 2, with a score of 9." _Not very surprising_, Daniel thought. The careers from Districts 1 and 2 usually always scored in the eight-to-ten range.

Caesar Flickerman then said that both tributes from District 3 each scored a 4. _Looks like we won't have to worry about them_, Daniel thought. Thomas Hernandez from District 4 scored an 8. Orca Blub from District 4 also scored an 8. Daniel and Jessica both gasped with shock when they found out Bolt Plugson from District 5 scored a 10. _The same as the careers from District 1_, Daniel thought. Daniel tried to shake off his worry as he saw that both tributes from District 6 scored a 3 each. The boy from District 7 managed to score a 7. The girl from District 7 scored a 5. Both tributes from District 8 scored a 4 each. Then…

"From District 9, Daniel Season", Caesar Flickerman was saying, "With a score of 10."

Daniel grinned. "Hey, nice job", Jessica said.

"From District 9, Jessica Wheaton, with a score of 9."

Jessica smiled. Daniel hugged her and whispered in her ear, "We definitely have a good chance of getting some sponsors now."

Tanya winked at Daniel and Jessica. Caesar announced the scores for the tributes from Districts 10, 11, and 12-which were mediocre by the way-and Tanya turned the television off.

"Interviews are tomorrow", said Tanya. "Get some sleep, we'll have to start preparing you two for them."

Author's Note:

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Interviews

Chapter 4: Interviews

Today was the day all 24 tributes in the 52nd Hunger Games would be interviewed in front of all of Panem. Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton were being instructed by Tanya Fields and Tinka Winters on how to properly sit and how to answer questions that could be asked.

Daniel knew that the advice and instructions were mandatory, but he still felt frustrated. He was not foolish enough to believe the brain-dead Capitolites were his friends. The Capitol citizens were betting on how long he and Jessica would live. Still, Daniel did have a lot of charm and charisma in District 9. Daniel would really have to pull off a good act to get the attention and admiration of the Capitol citizens without drawing the attention of the Careers.

Just one hour before the interviews were supposed to begin, Daniel and Jessica both took deep breaths.

"Ready for this, Daniel?", Jessica asked.

"You bet I am", Daniel replied.

"I feel so nervous", Jessica said.

"Don't worry", Daniel said. "You just got to get them to like you. That is not difficult at all. It works with me."

"That's sweet, Daniel, but the citizens of the Capitol are very different from you and the people back in District 9. Being here and seeing everything here, it's like a totally different universe."

"Don't worry. Just pretend you're talking to me, Tanya, or Dale. Someone you actually care about."

Just then Lillian and Dale walked in the room.

"Remember everything I told you, Jessica. You can do this. Just relax and be yourself", Dale said.

"We better get going", Daniel said.

"Good luck", Lillian said. "If you need any extra support, I'll be in the front row."

Daniel and Jessica headed to where the other 22 tributes were waiting for their interviews.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, presenting our host… Caesar Flickerman!"

Caesar smiled and grinned at the crowd as he waved.

"Hello everyone. The first tribute from the 52nd Hunger Games to be interviewed, she is tall and really does bring the heat…Topaz Burn from District 1!"

Topaz smiled at the Capitol crowd and blew out kisses as she walked to the stage.

"So, Topaz, what do you think about the Capitol so far?", Caesar asked.

"It's really great here, I love it. The Capitol is so beautiful, even more gorgeous than District 1!"

"What are your plans for the 52nd Hunger Games?", Caesar inquired.

"To bring honor to District 1 and ultimately win", she said with a huge smile on her face.

As Topaz continued talking in her interview, Daniel glanced at the other tributes. Silver Worthy was stretching his arms with an evil grin on his face. Apollo was looking impatient. Artemis was looking bored. The tributes from District 3 looked frightened. Thomas Hernandez from District 4 and Orca Blub from District 4 showed looks of determination. Bolt Plugson from District 5 seemed calm and showed no signs of anxiety. The District 6 tributes looked miserable. The boy from District 7 was adjusting his tie. Daniel wished he could offer some encouragement to that boy…

"Give it up for Topaz Burn from District One!", Caesar yelled.

The Capitol citizens cheered. Topaz probably already got some sponsors from the looks of the crowd.

"And now, here is the determined and courageous Silver Worthy from District 1!"

Silver gave a cocky grin as he confidently approached the stage for his interview.

"So Silver, what is it you appreciate the most about the Hunger Games?", Caesar asked.

"The fact that District 1 always has such good chances!", Silver said, laughing. The Capitol crowd also laughed. _This doesn't look good_, Daniel thought. _He might win everyone over, and then Jessica and I are really in trouble._

"What's it like in District 1?", Caesar asked.

"My family has so much influence in District 1. My father is one of the wealthiest citizens in District 1 and he is really good friends with the mayor of District 1. I was one of the top students at my career academy and this year's valedictorian. I've wanted to volunteer for years."

"What do you have to say to your fellow tributes in the 52nd Hunger Games?"

"Watch your backs, because I could destroy all of you! I am the destined victor of this year's Games."

The Capitol crowd cheered with some slight gasps. Daniel knew without a doubt that there was seriousness and truth in Silver's arrogant and strong words.

The interviews continued. Artemis from District 2 gave a hard look at the other tributes with penetrating eyes. Apollo had some cockiness when talking about his plans for the 52nd Hunger Games. Thomas Hernandez and Orca Blub from District 4 both talked about their love for fishing and how life was at their Career Academy. Thomas and Orca scoffed at the District 4 citizens that were too afraid to volunteer in previous years.

"He really does give a jolt…give it up for Bolt Plugson from District 5!", Caesar shouted.

Bolt Plugson gave a confident look as he sat down with Caesar.

"So Bolt, I think we were all wondering the same thing…why did you volunteer for this year's Games? I see volunteers all the time in Districts 1 and 2, but seeing someone from District 5 volunteering was a shock."

"I want to make a lasting impression on the world. There is no way the runt from District 5 that was chosen could have won the Games. I want my share of the wealth all the victors receive when they win."

"I like your confidence", Caesar said with a smile.

None of the other interviews were particularly noteworthy to Daniel, except the interview involving the boy from District 7. The boy's nervousness did not seem to show in the interview. Daniel was impressed that the District 7 boy managed to compose himself.

Eventually, Jessica Wheaton's name was called by Caesar Flickerman.

"So Jessica, I like that dress you're wearing", Caesar remarked.

"Thanks, Caesar. My stylist, Dale, made it for me", Jessica said with a smile.

Caesar continued asking questions about what Jessica thought about the Capitol, her favorite types of food, what her favorite activities were in District 9, and what she liked best about her time in the Capitol. Jessica answered calmly and wisely, hopefully satisfying enough to earn at least one or two sponsors.

"So Jessica, did you know Daniel prior to the reaping?", Caesar asked.

"Yes, he's one of my best friends", Jessica replied.

"Do you have any clue why he volunteered?", Caesar asked.

"No clue", Jessica said. She was obviously smart enough not to talk about Daniel and Jessica's romance and Daniel's love for her. _Good_, Daniel thought. "However, Daniel is one of the bravest, strongest, and most determined people I know."

"Give it up for Jessica Wheaton from District 9!", Caesar yelled.

The crowd roared.

"And now, let's give it up for Daniel Season from District 9!"

The crowd roared again. Daniel took a deep breath before he walked across the stage to Caesar.

"So Daniel, your costume in the Tribute Parade was pretty impressive", Caesar remarked.

"Yeah, Lillian wanted my costume to represent something from our district."

"Daniel, why did you volunteer? Two non-careers volunteering in the same year was quite shocking."

"I volunteered because I feel like I have a good chance at winning. I want to be able to prove my diligence and worthiness."

"I believe you can do it, Daniel. Give it up for Daniel Season from District 9!", Caesar shouted.

Daniel walked back to Jessica feeling relieved. After they watched the interviews of the tributes from Districts 10, 11, and 12, Daniel and Jessica returned to the ninth floor.

When Tanya Fields met with Daniel and Jessica, she said, "Tomorrow is the beginning of the Games. Do you two have a plan?"

"Yes", Daniel answered. "Jessica and I plan to grab some supplies from the cornucopia."

"Sounds good, but remember that there will be a be a bloodbath during the beginning of the Games. Just like every other year, the six-or in this case, seven-careers plan to seize control of the cornucopia. Once you get what you need, get out of there as soon as possible. You can get sponsor gifts afterwards."

"That's excellent", Jessica said. She turned to Daniel. "Ready for tomorrow, Daniel?"

"Ready for tomorrow", Daniel said, with a look of determination on his face.

Author's Note:

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**Tributes Remaining: 24**


	5. Cornucopia Bloodbath

Chapter 5: Cornucopia Bloodbath

It was the morning of the start of the 52nd Hunger Games. Daniel Season woke up with mixed feelings of worry and dread. Daniel knew what he had to accomplish during the bloodbath, but he still couldn't help but think about the danger that awaited him and the other 23 tributes.

Jessica Wheaton and Tanya Fields greeted Daniel as they met in the dining room. Daniel and Jessica both ate breakfast and both prepared themselves to enter the games.

Tanya gave Daniel and Jessica final instructions.

"Remember what we talked about. Grab a few spears and maybe a backpack. When you do, leave as soon as possible. The seven careers will kill as many tributes as they can", Tanya said.

Daniel and Jessica both said they understood.

Daniel and Jessica later went on the hovercraft that transported tributes to the arena. Daniel and Jessica had trackers injected in their arms.

Daniel and Jessica were both given one last moment with their respective sponsors. Jessica hugged Daniel and said she would be looking for him in the arena.

Daniel tried to not let his anxiety and nervousness show as he talked with Lillian.

Lillian gave Daniel's shoulder a squeeze. "You can win, Daniel. I have faith in you. Good luck."

Daniel stepped into the tube that would bring him into the arena. Daniel took a deep breath as the tube brought him to a tropical rainforest. Daniel knew the rules about pedestals. He had to stay on his pedestal for at least sixty seconds. Daniel saw that Jessica was four pedestals away from him on his right. Daniel saw that Bolt Plugson from District 5 was three pedestals away from him on his left. Bolt was making some types of signals to Silver Worthy from District 1, whose pedestal was the farthest to the right. Daniel was pretty sure he understood what those signals meant. Probably something about holding onto the cornucopia and killing the other tributes that got in their way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the fifty-second Hunger Games begin!", Claudius Templesmith shouted. Then the countdown began.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54…"

Daniel surveyed the entire scene. The tents were the farthest from the tributes, in the mouth of the cornucopia. The weapons were in the middle of the cornucopia. Daniel saw a bunch of spears lying in the background. Daniel tried to compose himself. _Don't panic, don't panic, they just want a good show_, he thought.

Jessica was also trying to find the things she would need the most. She saw a red backpack with a bow and arrow sticking out from the inside. _That's just what I need_, Jessica thought. Jessica saw Apollo and Artemis looking at the swords and knives with determination and confidence. Jessica also saw Thomas Hernandez giving signals to Orca Blub.

Daniel saw Topaz Burn with a smirk on her face. _She obviously feels confident enough_, he thought.

_Time to make an example out of these ignorant outliers_, Silver Worthy thought.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…"

_Here we go_, Daniel thought.

"3, 2, 1…"

And the gong sounded. Daniel and Jessica stepped off the pedestals and ran towards their needed supplies.

Silver Worthy charged towards the cornucopia and picked up a seven-inch sword with his right hand. He ran towards the District 6 male.

"Please don't kill me", the boy from District 6 pleaded.

Silver laughed and stabbed the boy from District 6 in the stomach. He died instantly.

_One down and twenty-two to go_, Silver thought with satisfaction.

Bolt Plugson hustled over to pick up a three-inch knife on the ground. He then grabbed the girl from District 5-his own district partner-and held the knife up to her neck.

"Bolt, we're from the same district!", she shouted.

"Don't care", Bolt screamed as he slit his district partner's throat. The girl from District 5 fell to the ground with an excessive amount of blood spilling from her throat and mouth. She died a few seconds later.

Artemis had already picked up several knives and started throwing them at tributes. She threw a knife at the boy from District 10, and it hit him the kneecap. The boy from District 10 fell to the ground, clearly subdued. Artemis threw two knives at the pair from District 7. The girl from District 7 was struck in her back and died, coughing out blood, but the boy from District 7 managed to escape the bloodbath with a purple backpack sustaining only a minor arm injury.

Silver ran towards where the District 10 male was still lying on the ground, with blood spilling from his kneecap. "Time to put you out of your misery", Silver sneered as he fatally wounded the District 10 male with his sword, stabbing him in the heart. The boy from District 10 died within seconds.

Meanwhile, Daniel Season had grabbed a backpack and five spears. He was just about to grab Jessica and make a getaway when the District 12 female stood in his path.

"Give me that backpack, or else I will kill you!", the girl from District 12 shouted.

Daniel grabbed one of his spears and thrust it through the neck of the District 12 female, killing her instantly.

Daniel then saw Jessica fighting with the District 12 male over her red backpack. The boy from District 12 shoved Jessica to the ground. The boy from District 12 was about to kill Jessica with a sword he was holding when Daniel threw his spear into the back of the boy from District 12, killing him instantly as he coughed out blood.

"Let's get out of here", Daniel shouted to Jessica as the two fled for safety.

Silver and the other six careers still had blood to shed. The boy from District 3 was about to grab some electronic equipment when Silver grabbed an ax and struck the boy from District 3 in the head, killing him instantly. Silver grabbed a spear and pushed the girl from District 6 to the ground, and then struck her through her head with the spear, killing her. Thomas Hernandez from District 4 tackled the girl from District 8 and punched her in the face. Thomas then stabbed the girl from District 8 five times in the heart with his sword. The girl from District 8 was obviously dead. Topaz Burn noticed the girl from District 11 trying to take one of the spears from the cornucopia. Topaz shoved the girl from District 11 to the ground and stabbed her in the neck with her knife 6 times, ending her life. The boy from District 11 tried to flee the scene when Artemis threw a knife at the back of his head, killing him as the knife went through his brain. The girl from District 3 grabbed an ax from the cornucopia and tried to get away. "Not so fast!", Silver Worthy snapped as he grabbed her by the hair and stabbed her in the stomach 7 times, killing her. The girl from District 3 was the last tribute to die in the bloodbath in the 52nd Hunger Games.

Daniel and Jessica ran as fast as they could away from the killings. When they were certain they had run far enough, they both relaxed near a tree, clearly exhausted.

"How many tributes did you kill?", Daniel asked.

"None. What about you?"

"I killed two tributes. Both of them were from District 12."

Daniel felt guilt, but he knew he had no choice. The tributes from District 12 had gotten in their way and threatened to kill them.

"I'm so sorry", Jessica said.

"It's not your fault. I had no choice. I had to kill them. If I didn't kill those tributes, they would have killed us in the bloodbath."

Daniel knew the killings of the District 12 tributes were necessary to preserve his own life, but he still felt guilt. Daniel wondered what the only living District 12 victor and mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, thought about Daniel killing the tributes he mentored. Haymitch would probably be disgusted with him. Then again, seeing as the tributes were from District 12, they probably would not have lasted long in the Games anyway.

An hour later the cannons representing the dead tributes fired. _One, two, three, _Daniel thought as he counted the cannon shots. Daniel continued counting until he reached the number twelve after the last cannon. 12 tributes had been killed in the cornucopia bloodbath. 12 tributes killed, with Daniel responsible for killing 2 of those dead tributes. A few minutes later night had fallen in the arena. Panem's national anthem, "The Horn of Plenty", began. The 12 fallen tributes that died in the bloodbath appeared in the sky. First came the picture of the girl from District 3, followed by the boy from District 3. Then came the girl from District 5, both the male and female from District 6, the female from District 7, the female from District 8, the boy from District 10, and both tributes from Districts 11 and 12.

"So who's left?", Jessica asked.

"The seven careers. The boy from District 7, the boy from District 8, us, and the girl from District 10", Daniel said. "There's 12 of us left. I didn't expect this many tributes to be killed off this early in the games."

"The careers definitely are guarding the cornucopia now. We won't stand a chance fighting against them alone. Trying to take the cornucopia wouldn't do us any good", Jessica said.

"You're right. But we can try teaming up with any of the remaining outliers and plan our next move to stop Silver and the other careers."

**Meanwhile…**

"12 tributes killed in one day", Silver Worthy shouted triumphantly. "And five of those tributes were killed by me!"

"Lucky", Artemis grumbled. "I was only able to kill two tributes. I should have killed the District 10 boy."

"Relax", Apollo said. "We'll have more opportunities to kill more tributes later. Let's just sleep tonight and set up a plan tomorrow."

The other careers agreed.

Author's Note:

Chapter 6 coming soon!

**Tributes Remaining:12 **


	6. An unexpected ally

Chapter 6: An unexpected ally

It was the second day of the 52nd Hunger Games. 12 tributes were dead. 12 were still alive. Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton planned to walk through the arena and try to stay as far away from the cornucopia as possible. They knew that eventually the seven careers would go hunting to find the remaining outliers that had somehow survived the bloodbath. Daniel was the only tribute that wasn't a part of that alliance that had killed any of the tributes that died in the bloodbath. Hopefully, the 12 deaths would keep the people in the Capitol entertained for a least one or two more days. Daniel knew that the Gamemakers would probably force him and Jessica to run into the careers. Daniel knew they would have an insufficient disadvantage. It would be seven tributes against only two. Daniel's plan was to wait at least a day, and then maybe find out about the plans of the careers. _Maybe they'll leave a guard behind to watch their supplies, maybe they have a schedule to decide who goes out to find food and water. It wouldn't surprise me if Silver is the one giving commands…_

Daniel was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone stumble through the bushes. He raised his spear, and Jessica raised her bow and arrow.

"Who's there? Identify yourself", Daniel said in a firm voice.

"It's me! District 7!"

Daniel and Jessica both watched in shock as the boy from District 7 walked slowly towards them. The boy from District 7 had a purple backpack and was holding a knife. It was the same knife Artemis had thrown at him when she tried to kill him during the bloodbath. Daniel noticed that the boy from District 7 had covered his bleeding arm with some leaves he had apparently found.

The boy from District 7 noticed that Daniel was looking at his injury. "Oh, this? This is not really a serious injury. The girl from District 2 was throwing knives at tributes during the bloodbath. She threw knives at me and my district partner, Meadow. The girl from District 2 was able to kill Meadow, but I escaped."

Daniel had considered expanding their alliance in order to have better odds against the careers. But Daniel had to know if he could trust the boy from District 7.

"I think we could be allies. But how can we trust you?"

The boy from District 7 frowned. "Look, it is extremely unlikely I can kill the two of you with only one knife. And even if that happened, there's six careers out there…"

"Seven careers", Daniel corrected. "The arrogant boy from District 5, Bolt, joined the career pack. I saw him kill his own district partner."

"See, that's even worse. That proves my point. I can't benefit by killing you or fighting against you. One tribute is not enough to take on seven career tributes."

"Jessica and I were thinking the same thing. We need to expand our alliance and put all our ideas together to outsmart the career pack. The careers think that they are going to win this whole thing. We need to prove them wrong", Daniel said.

"Fair enough", said the boy from District 7.

"I don't remember your name", Daniel said.

"My name is Trunk Redvalley", said the boy from District 7. "And yours?"

"I'm Daniel Season", Daniel said. "And this is my district partner, Jessica Wheaton. We're from District 9."

"Cool", said Trunk.

"Allies then?", Daniel said, offering his hand.

"Allies", Trunk confirmed, shaking Daniel's hand. Trunk and Jessica then shook hands.

"Hopefully, we'll get a sponsor gift to properly bandage and clean up that wound", said Daniel.

"Thank you", said Trunk. "So who's left? Besides the three of us and the seven careers?"

"The boy from District 8 and the girl from District 10", Daniel said.

"Should we team up with them too?", Jessica asked.

"We'll have to", Daniel said. "If the careers find them before we do, they'll kill them. And they'll target us next."

Jessica and Trunk agreed.

Author's Note:

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**Tributes Remaining: 12**


	7. Hunting

Chapter 7: Hunting

It was the 3rd day of the 52nd Hunger Games. Silver Worthy was feeling confident and satisfied as he examined his swords.

"I think we should go hunting for those remaining outliers", Silver said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, let's finish those ugly creatures", said Apollo.

"Ok", said Silver. "Orca, you can stay behind and guard the cornucopia. The rest of us will be looking for tributes to kill."

Orca Blub nodded. The other five careers and Bolt Plugson went towards the east side of the forest, hoping to stumble on any unfortunate victims.

"So, Bolt, who's your mentor?", asked Thomas Hernandez.

"My mentor is Erg Geiger, the only male victor District 5 has ever had. He won the 42nd Hunger Games ten years ago."

"How did Erg win his Games?", Apollo asked.

"In those games, the District 8 male, Brian, came up with a plan to eliminate the careers and seize the cornucopia with an alliance of outliers he teamed up with. Brian allied himself with the girl from District 3, the pair from 5, the pair from District 7, the girl from District 8, the pair from District 9, the boy from District 11, and the boy from District 12. In the bloodbath, Brian and the other ten outliers he teamed up with managed to kill five of the six careers. It was something never seen before in the history of the Hunger Games. The girl from District 4 was the only career to survive the bloodbath. However, Brian's alliance lost five tributes in the process. Before the boy from District 2 died, he stabbed Brian in the stomach. It was a deadly wound. Brian's mentor Woof, District's 8 only male victor, sent Brian a package containing a vial of some potion that would completely heal his wounds. However, Erg Geiger was upset about his district partner being killed in the bloodbath and thought Brian was going to die regardless. So Erg strangled Brian to death, just seconds before the potion arrived. When Erg intercepted the package, he hid the package and told the other members of Brian's alliance that he killed Brian out of mercy. Later, the boys from Districts 9 and 12 would be killed, leaving Erg as the only male from Brian's alliance still alive. The girls from Districts 3 and 7 were still upset with Erg for killing Brian and turned on him by teaming up with the girl from District 4 and some other girls. The girl from District 12 stabbed Erg pretty badly, but Erg used Brian's potion to heal his wounds. Erg then formed an alliance with the boy from District 3, Gates, in order to eliminate some of the girls. Erg then betrayed Gates and killed him after almost all the girls in the female alliance were killed. Erg then tricked the District 12 female and killed her with a thrown knife to the back of her head."

"Wow", Artemis said.

"Because of his actions, Erg was shunned by almost all of District 5. He then started drinking because of his loneliness."

"That's an incredible story", Silver Worthy said. "But how do we know you won't do the same thing to us?"

"I would be pretty stupid to try and betray all of you. You could just kill me right on the spot. Besides, you're my bros. And sisses", Bolt said.

Artemis then said, "Aww, that's so…"

"Quiet!", Silver suddenly commanded. "I think I hear movement in the bushes."

The noise from the nearby bushes got louder. Silver ran to the bushes and pulled out a female tribute that had attempted to escape.

"Who's this", Topaz asked with disgust.

"It's the girl from District 10", Silver said, laughing. "You should have seen what we did to your district partner."

The girl from District 10 started crying. "Please, don't kill me. Please let me go."

"I don't think so", Silver snapped. Silver slashed the back of the girl from District 10 with his sword. The girl from District 10 fell to the ground. Silver could see the blood of the girl from District 10 was spilling on the ground.

"Who wants to kill her?", Silver asked.

"I will", said Apollo. "I haven't killed a single tribute yet in the Games so far."

Apollo grabbed his knife and stabbed the girl from District 10 in the head. The girl from District 10 lay motionless on the ground. Her cannon fired a few seconds later.

**Meanwhile…**

Daniel Season, Jessica Wheaton, and Trunk Redvalley were all eating sandwiches Daniel had received as one of his sponsor gifts. They all heard a cannon fire.

"Who do you think that was?", Jessica asked.

Daniel shrugged. A few seconds later night had fallen in the arena and the anthem began. The picture of the girl from District 10 appeared in the sky. Then the anthem stopped.

"We'd better find that boy from District 8 or try to sabotage the Careers somehow. They're going to be looking for us."

**Meanwhile…**

Silver Worthy and the five careers he was with headed back to the cornucopia. Orca was waiting for them there.

"I saw the picture of the girl from District 10 in the sky. Who killed her?", Orca asked.

"It was me", said Apollo. "I stabbed her in the head."

Orca smiled. Silver then said, "Let's get to sleep. Thomas, you'll take first watch."

"Fine", said Thomas Hernandez. The other careers and Bolt Plugson fell asleep as Thomas stood up, with his hands on his side.

**Meanwhile…**

Daniel, Jessica, and Trunk had reached the career camp without getting caught. Daniel saw that Thomas was the only career awake and he was on guard. Daniel noticed that Thomas's back was turned and he didn't see the three outliers.

"Jessica, you set up the snares?", Daniel asked, whispering.

"Yes", Jessica whispered.

"Ok then, let's put our plan into action", Daniel whispered.

Author's Note:

**Chapter 8 coming soon!**

**Tributes Remaining:11**


	8. The wrong tribute

Chapter 8: The wrong tribute

Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton devised a plan to kill at least two of the career tributes if not more. Daniel gathered all the spears he had collected from the cornucopia and was going to kill one of the careers with one of them if their backs were turned. Jessica had set up a few snares that the careers wouldn't easily notice and could likely be trapped in.

Daniel concentrated on the boy from District 4, who was on guard. Thomas Hernandez was strong and was just as ruthless and remorseless as his fellow careers, so it was necessary to take him out as soon as possible. Daniel would have preferred to kill Silver Worthy, but Silver was asleep on the ground, right next to Topaz Burn and Artemis. _So much for being a career with constant vigilance_, Daniel thought. With two high-scoring tributes still alive, Silver should have concentrated on eliminating Daniel and Jessica. But Silver must have been so arrogant and underestimated the two tributes from District 9. Anyway, killing Silver now was out of the question. Thomas would see where the spear had come from. But killing the only career that was awake, on the other hand…

Daniel pointed his spear in the direction of the boy from District 4. Daniel leaned his arm back and took a deep breath. Then, Daniel released the spear.

The spear made its mark. It hit Thomas squarely in the back. Thomas collapsed to the ground, with blood spilling from his back and mouth. Jessica, Trunk, and Daniel already started running as fast as they could away from the cornucopia. They had reached 200 feet away from the cornucopia when the cannon for Thomas fired. Silver and the other careers did not wake until that cannon fired.

**Meanwhile… **

Silver Worthy woke up when the heard the cannon fire. He saw that Thomas Hernandez was lying on the ground, dead, with a spear in his back. The other careers were shocked, especially Orca Blub, who sobbed a little. Then her anger showed.

"Let's get those scumbags", Orca yelled. She charged out of the cornucopia and in the direction of the southern part of the arena. Orca led the way and continued running until she tripped on something on the ground. Silver saw that it was a rope for a snare. The rope wrapped around Orca's throat. Orca was hanging in the air. Orca tried to break free and breathe, but it was no use. Orca's cannon fired a few seconds later.

Silver and the other remaining four careers stepped to the side as two hovercrafts picked up the bodies of Orca Blub and Thomas Hernandez.

"Let's head back to the cornucopia. Whoever killed Thomas and Orca will expect us to follow them. Let's think of a strategy at the cornucopia."

Silver was shocked by the deaths of the District 4 careers, but also relieved. The fact that someone else had killed them meant that Silver didn't have to. But the question was, who killed Thomas and Orca?

"Who do you think did this?", Apollo asked.

"I'd say it was the stupid boy from District 8", said Bolt Plugson. "It makes sense because Thomas killed his district partner in the bloodbath. So the boy from District 8 must have waited until Thomas was in a vulnerable spot, and then killed him. The boy from District 8 probably set up that snare to kill Orca."

"We're going to find that District 8 boy right now and kill him!", Silver said. "No complaining! We're going to find him and end his worthless life."

So the remaining five careers headed west of the cornucopia in search of the boy from District 8. They found him after walking for forty-five minutes.

**Meanwhile…**

The boy from District 8 was eating a sandwich in the backpack that he had taken during the bloodbath. Miraculously, the boy from District 8 was not even injured during the bloodbath. When the boy from District 8 had finished half of his sandwich, the careers from Districts 1 and 2, as well as the boy from District 5, approached him menacingly.

"I'll be taking _that_",Silver said in a dangerous tone. "No need to worry about your hunger when you're about to die."

The boy from District 8 looked worried as Silver threw the sandwich into the air behind him.

"Then again, you do deserve to die after killing two of our allies", Silver said.

"What are you talking about…"

"Don't lie to me, coward!", Silver snapped. "Hernandez from District 4 killed your weak district partner and you decided to take revenge. A very bad decision, I might add."

Silver was holding a water bottle.

"You look thirsty", Silver said, tossing the boy from District 8 a water bottle. The boy from District 8 refused to open it.

"You think I'm trying to poison you or something?", Silver asked, smirking. "We have all these weapons, and he thinks I'm trying to poison him."

"Look", Silver said. Silver opened the bottle and drank some water. The boy from District 8 hesitated before finally opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"I was watching you during training", Silver Worthy said. "You seemed to be pretty good with a sword."

Silver tossed a sword to the boy from District 8. The boy from District 8 watched as the sword hit the ground and did not even pick it up.

"Come on, take it", Silver sneered.

The boy from District 8 reluctantly picked up the sword.

"Let's make a deal", Silver said. "You and me fight one-on-one. Don't worry, these guys won't interfere. And if you win and manage to kill me, they'll let you go."

Silver turned to Topaz Burn.

"You will let him go if he kills me, won't you?", Silver asked her.

"Of course", Topaz said with a smirk on her face. She knew there was no way the boy from District 8 would be able to defeat Silver in a one-on-one fight.

The boy from District 8. "I don't believe what you are sayin…"

"It's not like you have many options", Silver snapped. Silver lunged at the boy from District 8 with his sword. The boy from District 8 received a cut on his arm. Silver punched the boy from District 8 in the nose. Blood started spilling from the nose of the boy from District 8. The boy from District 8 fell to the ground.

"Get up", Silver snapped. "Come on, let's go."

The boy from District 8 ran towards Silver holding the sword. Silver lunged his sword to block the sword of the boy from District 8. As a result, the sword the boy from District 8 was holding broke into two parts.

"Why do you think I was a top student at my career academy?", Silver boasted, laughing.

The boy from District 8 charged towards Silver. Silver stabbed the boy from District 8 in the stomach with his sword. The boy from District 8 screamed.

Silver let his sword stay in the stomach of the boy from District 8 for at least two more minutes.

"I knew I would win against you", Silver sneered as he finally pulled the sword out of the boy's stomach.

The boy from District 8 lay motionless on the ground. His cannon fired two seconds later.

"Let's head back to camp", Silver said.

As the five tributes headed back to the cornucopia, Topaz Burn turned to Silver.

"You made a huge risk taking on the boy from District 8 by yourself."

"I just wanted to give the people in the Capitol a good show", Silver said with a triumphant smile. "We might even receive more sponsor gifts as a result."

**Meanwhile…**

Daniel Season, Jessica Wheaton, and Trunk Redvalley were on the other side of the arena eating food Daniel's sponsors sent them when they heard the third cannon of the day fire.

Night began a few minutes later. Daniel saw the pictures of Orca Blub from District 4, Thomas Hernandez from District 4, and the boy from District 8. Then the anthem stopped.

"The careers must have killed the boy from District 8, thinking it was him that killed the District 4 tributes", Daniel said, putting his head in his hands.

"With five tributes against three, we're still at a disadvantage", Jessica said. "Let's avoid the Careers for as long as possible, until the Gamemakers force us together or if they invite us for a feast."

"Deal", Daniel said. Trunk nodded in agreement.

Author's Note:

Chapter 9 coming soon!

**Tributes Remaining: 8**


	9. Feast

Chapter 9: Feast

For the next three days, Daniel Season, Jessica Wheaton, and Trunk Redvalley continued traveling across the arena, as far away from the career pack as possible. Daniel hoped that the remaining careers would turn against each other so that Jessica would have better odds, since there were only eight tributes left. However, as Daniel heard no cannons and saw no tributes in the sky during those three days, his hope faded. For now, the alliance of five tributes that they were fighting against seemed to be willing to stick together until they were the only tributes left.

On the fourth day after the death of the boy from District 8, however, Claudius Templesmith gave an announcement.

"Congratulations to the remaining eight tributes in the 52nd Hunger Games! Now, a feast will be held at the cornucopia. There will be five backpacks at the cornucopia. Each backpack is labelled with numbers of your respective districts. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

After Claudius finished speaking, Daniel turned to Jessica and Trunk.

"Should we go?", Trunk asked.

"Yes, we should", Daniel answered. "If we don't, the careers will just take all of the backpacks, including ours. Plus, I think it's time we put an end to the hiding and put a stop to this nonsense, if we can."

"It's settled then", Jessica said, nodding in agreement.

**Meanwhile… **

Silver Worthy listened to the announcement with anticipation and optimism.

"So, who's left, besides the five of us?", Artemis asked.

"The boy from District 7 and the pair from District 9", Silver answered. "Interesting how the District 9 tributes are the only pair from a single district left, besides us careers from Districts 1 and 2."

"That is shocking", said Bolt Plugson. "When we watched them during training, they were only practicing at the knot-tying station. They didn't seem to have many useful skills."

"It is a surprise that the District 9 tributes managed to last this long", Silver said. "I should have kept a closer eye on them. I guess I thought they wouldn't have been serious threats." Silver spat on the ground in disgust and pounded his fist against his body. "How could I have been so stupid!"

"You're supposed to be our leader", Apollo snarled in an accusing voice of disappointment.

Within a second, Silver punched Apollo in the face. Apollo charged towards Silver and would have made a few blows of his own, if Topaz Burn didn't get in between them and break up the fight.

"Enough!", said Topaz. "We're supposed to be on the same side. We're supposed to work together. Look, let's kill those tributes from 9 and the boy from 7, and then you two can kill each other for all I care."

"Fine", Silver said. "Let's just go to the feast."

**One hour later…**

Daniel, Jessica, and Trunk waited in the bushes as they saw the five backpacks on a table. The backpacks had the numbers 1,2,5,7, and 9 on them. Daniel looked carefully at the backpack with the number 9 on it. Trunk was clutching on to the ax he got from his purple backpack.

"Now?", Trunk asked.

"Now", Daniel said.

Daniel, Jessica, and Trunk headed towards the backpacks with the numbers 7 and 9 on them, running as fast as they could. Then Artemis and Apollo started running in their direction. Artemis threw a knife at Trunk, but Trunk managed to dodge the knife and avoid getting injured. Trunk threw the ax he was holding at Artemis's face. The ax hit her squarely in the forehead, creating a huge gash and causing blood to spill out from her forehead. Artemis fell to the ground, and her cannon fired immediately after that.

"That was for what you did at the cornucopia!", Trunk shouted.

In anger, Apollo lunged his sword at Trunk. Trunk's face received a minor wound. Before Apollo could attack Trunk again, Daniel stabbed Apollo in the heart with a spear he was holding. Apollo's cannon fired.

"Grab the backpacks!", Daniel shouted. "Only grab ours, don't grab the others, they'll chase after us if we do so."

Trunk was holding the District 7 backpack and Jessica was holding the District 9 backpack when they heard an angry shout.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FOR THIS", Silver screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Run!", Daniel shouted to Jessica and Trunk.

"We're not leaving you!", Jessica yelled.

"Just go!", Daniel said.

Trunk and Jessica ran away from the cornucopia. Daniel waited as Topaz Burn charged towards him, holding a sword. Silver and Bolt weren't far behind. Daniel launched the spear he was holding at Topaz's head. The spear went through her brain, and Topaz collapsed to the ground. Topaz's cannon fired.

Daniel then turned around and ran in the direction Jessica and Trunk were heading in. Daniel caught up with Jessica and Trunk and Silver ran up to Topaz's body, letting out a furious roar.

**Meanwhile… **

Silver couldn't believe it! Three of his career allies had died in one day! And if that wasn't enough, one of them was his own district partner! With a career pack of five tributes, they should have easily been able to kill at least one of the three remaining outliers. Now, things were looking terrible.

Silver Worthy and Bolt Plugson were the only two tributes left from their original alliance. Silver picked up the backpacks for Districts 1 and 2.

"Artemis and Apollo won't be needing this backpack anymore", Silver said with gloom. "Let's just see the gifts we got."

Silver opened the District 2 backpack and found three swords and a bronze shield.

"This could be useful for us later", said Bolt.

Silver opened the District 1 backpack. He found knives, machetes, and swords. Bolt opened the District 5 backpack and found two knives and some radioactive explosives.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, who did you kill?", Jessica asked.

"The girl from District 1", Daniel said. "I speared her in the head."

"Let's see what we have in the backpacks", Trunk said.

In the District 7 backpack, Trunk found five axes and two loaves of bread. Daniel opened the District 9 backpack and found ten extra spears.

"This is great!", Daniel said. "Now Silver will have much to worry about."

Night fell in the arena and the anthem began. The faces that appeared in the sky were Topaz Burn from District 1, Artemis from District 2, and Apollo from District 2.

"It's just Silver and Bolt now left to fight", Jessica said.

"Yep", Trunk said. "Final five."

Daniel, Jessica, and Trunk fell asleep.

Author's Note:

**Chapter 10 coming soon!**

**Tributes Remaining: 5**


	10. Bolt's attack

Chapter 10: Bolt's attack

For two days after the feast, Silver Worthy and Bolt Plugson rested while holding on to the gifts they received at the feast. Silver was still very angry about Daniel Season killing his district partner. _Well, I'll make an example out of him,_ Silver thought. _If I have anything to do with it, they'll all die!_

Silver wanted to wait before hunting down Daniel, Jessica, and Trunk. Bolt seemed to disagree. When the third day after the feast began, Bolt sat up.

"Hey, Silver, let's go after those three remaining tributes", Bolt said.

"Not right now", Silver said. "Like I said before, let's wait a little."

"Well, I'm going", Bolt said. "We might as well split up now. There's only five of us left."

"Fine", Silver said. "We should split up."

"I'll be taking the knives and three swords. I'll also take one of the machetes and the radioactive explosives", Bolt said.

"Go ahead", Silver said.

Bolt packed what he needed and gave Silver a curt nod before going on his way. Silver watched Bolt walk into the distance out of sight. _Now it's every man for himself_, Silver thought. _If I see Bolt again, I will kill him, make no mistake._

**Meanwhile… **

Daniel Season, Jessica Wheaton, and Trunk Redvalley all decided to take a walk. As they were walking, they saw Bolt Plugson a few feet away from them with a dangerous smile on his face.

"Where's Silver?", Daniel demanded in a nasty tone.

"Oh, I came alone", Bolt said. "I really don't need him anymore at this point. There's only one winner in the Hunger Games. Alliances become pointless eventually. Surely all of you dolts realize that. I would expect even children from poor districts to know the rules of the game by now."

"But why join the Careers?", Daniel asked in disgust. "Why be one of them?"

Bolt then replied, "I've always to participate in and win the Hunger Games, ever since I was a child. My mentor, Erg Geiger, was my inspiration. I loved the brutal manner in which he killed those losers in his Games. I wanted to follow in his footsteps and carry on his legacy. I wanted to bring honor to District 5. Anyway, I'm going to kill all three of you, then take care of Silver and finish him off, then become a victor."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!", Jessica shouted.

Bolt threw one of the radioactive explosives at Jessica. She managed to dodge out of the way, only getting a scraped knee from the impact. In anger, Daniel lunged at Bolt with one of his spears. Bolt blocked the spear with his sword. Bolt then slashed Daniel's face with his sword.

_He's obviously had plenty of practice_, Daniel thought as blood gushed down his face.

Trunk then threw one of his axes at Bolt. Bolt managed to dodge the ax and threw a radioactive explosive at Trunk. Trunk tried to dodge out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Blood spilled from Trunk's kneecap as a result from the explosion.

"Man, you're all pathetic!", Bolt yelled as he walked towards Jessica holding his sword high in the air. Daniel ran towards Bolt before Bolt could reach Jessica and tackled him to the ground. Bolt and Daniel started fighting for control of the sword. Trunk ran over to assist Daniel and tried to yank the sword out of Bolt's hand. Bolt then stabbed Trunk in the stomach with his sword. Trunk fell to the ground, and Daniel knew that Trunk was going to die from his wounds in only a matter of moments. Daniel then reached over and bit Bolt's hand as hard as he could. Bolt screamed in agony as Daniel ran towards his spear, then came back and stabbed Bolt in the throat with the spear. Bolt's cannon fired.

Then Daniel and Jessica ran towards Trunk, who was on the ground with some blood spilling from his stomach.

Daniel then grabbed Trunk's hand. Trunk then weakly croaked, "Daniel…Jessica…thank you so much for helping me. I always knew I was going to die. I knew I would never return to District 7. But…will one of you win… please?"

"Yes", Daniel said. "One of us will win for you, Trunk. It was a pleasure to break bread with you."

Trunk then smiled before closing his eyes. Daniel watched as Trunk's breathing movements got slower and slower until eventually, there was no movement. Trunk's cannon then fired.

Jessica sobbed as she hugged Daniel. Then they moved out of the way as the Capitol hovercrafts came to pick up the bodies of Bolt and Trunk. Daniel and Jessica both sat with disbelief on the ground for the rest of the day. Later, night came and the anthem played. Bolt Plugson from District 5 appeared in the sky, then Trunk Redvalley from District 7.

"Wow", Daniel said. "Only three of us left."

"Yes", Jessica said. "It's just us and Silver now. One of us could go home."

Daniel knew his plan was to make sure Jessica would return home safely. Daniel loved Jessica, and that love only grew as they had fought together in these Games. Daniel hoped that they could kill Silver together. _That arrogant and egotistical maniac needs to be taught a lesson in humility_, Daniel thought.

Author's Note:

**Tributes Remaining: 3**


	11. The Finale

Chapter 11: The Finale

Daniel Season and Jessica Wheaton walked around for three days, hoping they wouldn't run into Silver. They were upset about Trunk's death, even though it meant that Jessica would have better chances at returning home to District 9.

On the fourth day after the deaths of Bolt and Trunk, Daniel and Jessica were walking when they suddenly heard a loud noise just one hour before nightfall. In the distance behind him, Daniel saw sharp objects falling from the sky onto the ground.

"It's a hailstorm created by the gamemakers!", Daniel shouted. "JESSICA, RUN!"

Daniel and Jessica ran as fast as they could as the hailstones continued to fall to the ground. The objective behind the hailstorm was obvious. The gamemakers were trying to make Daniel and Jessica run into and fight Silver. Daniel clutched onto all the weapons he was carrying in the two backpacks he was holding. Daniel and Jessica continued to sprint away from the hailstones until they ran into Silver Worthy.

"This ends now!", Silver screamed as he lunged his sword at Daniel. Daniel managed to lunge out of the way, only getting a scraped arm in the process. Daniel noticed the hailstones weren't landing on any of the three remaining tributes or the ground they were standing on. However, the area around them was being hit severely with numerous hailstones. The gamemakers were encircling all of them, preventing any of them from escaping.

Jessica tried throwing an axe at Silver, but Silver held up the bronze shield from the District 2 backpack and blocked the axe. Daniel threw a spear at Silver, but Silver blocked it with the bronze shield.

"Give it up!", Silver shouted. "It's hopeless! It's over for you filthy outliers! I _will_ kill the two of you, AND I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!"

Silver ran towards Daniel and started punching him in the face. Silver cut Daniel's face with his sword. Jessica was running over to pull Silver off Daniel and Silver stabbed Jessica in the stomach, while keeping Daniel pinned down. Daniel was furious. Jessica cried out and fell to the ground. Silver then stabbed Jessica in the head. Daniel screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Then Jessica's cannon fired. Silver gave an ugly laugh as Daniel began cursing at Silver. Silver said, "Now you know how it feels. You killed my district partner, now I've killed yours. Did you think the two of you could win together? If so, you're wrong. Dead wrong, District 9. There's only one winner, District 9. ONLY ONE WINNER. And it's going to be me."

Silver continued taunting Daniel for a few more minutes as Daniel was hopelessly pinned down. Then night came and the anthem played.

"I want you to live to see your ugly district partner's face in the sky", Silver said. "It will be the last thing you will ever see."

Daniel watched as Jessica's face appeared in the sky. _Wow, this is it. I could die here._

Silver continued taunting and saying other horrible things about the outlying districts Daniel couldn't bring himself to repeat. Daniel saw a rock out of the corner of his eye. Without Silver noticing, Daniel quickly grabbed the rock and hit Silver in the forehead with it.

Silver cursed at Daniel. "That hurt, you ugly piece of…"

Daniel didn't wait for Silver to finish. Daniel ran as fast as he could to where his spear laid on the ground. Daniel then grabbed the spear and threw it at Silver's throat. The spear went through Silver's throat. Silver choked out blood, but didn't immediately die.

Daniel then grabbed Silver's sword which had fallen to the ground and then stabbed Silver in the head. Silver then stopped moving, and his eyelids remained open. Silver's cannon fired.

Then Claudius Templesmith shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the victor of the 52nd Hunger Games, Daniel Season from District 9!"

Then the trumpets sounded and Daniel could hear the Capitol crowd roar. Daniel lifted his spear out of Silver's throat and into the air, but Daniel wasn't feeling like a hero. The only reason he had volunteered and came there in the first place was to save Jessica, and he had failed to accomplish that. Daniel felt so much guilt and sadness in his heart. He had lost the love of his life, and he couldn't rescue her even when he was there. Daniel would keep his own personal feelings a secret from the Capitol, but he couldn't imagine not feeling this ache and pain in his heart.

Author's Note:

**Chapters 12 and 13 will be finished, and that will be the end of the fanfiction.**


	12. 52nd Hunger Games Death Order

Chapter 12: 52nd Hunger Games Death Order

Bloodbath deaths:

24th: The District 6 Male is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). The District 6 male was stabbed by Silver Worthy's sword.

23rd: The District 5 Female is killed by the District 5 Male (Bolt Plugson). Her throat is slit with Bolt Plugson's knife.

22nd: The District 7 Female is killed by the District 2 Female (Artemis). Artemis threw a knife into the back of the District 7 female.

21st: The District 10 Male is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). Silver stabbed the District 10 Male in the heart with his sword.

20th: The District 12 Female is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). The District 12 Female was speared through the neck by Daniel Season.

19th: The District 12 Male is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). The District 12 Male was speared through the back by Daniel Season.

18th: The District 3 Male is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). Silver killed the District 3 Male with an ax.

17th: The District 6 Female is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). Silver struck the District 6 Female through the head with a spear.

16th: The District 8 Female is killed by the District 4 Male (Thomas Hernandez). Thomas stabbed the District 8 Female in the heart with a sword five times.

15th: The District 11 Female is killed by the District 1 Female (Topaz Burn). Topaz stabbed the District 11 Female in the neck with a knife six times.

14th: The District 11 Male is killed by the District 2 Female (Artemis). Artemis killed the District 11 Male by throwing a knife into the back of his head, which went through his brain.

13th: The District 3 Female is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). Silver stabbed the District 3 Female in the stomach seven times.

After the bloodbath:

12th: The District 10 Female is killed by the District 2 Male (Apollo). Apollo stabbed the District 10 Female in the head with his knife.

11th: The District 4 Male (Thomas Hernandez) is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). District 4 Male was speared in the back by Daniel.

10th: The District 4 Female (Orca Blub) was killed by the District 9 Female (Jessica Wheaton). Orca was strangled by a snare Jessica had set up.

9th: The District 8 Male is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). The District 8 Male was stabbed in the stomach by Silver.

8th: The District 2 Female (Artemis) was killed by the District 7 Male (Trunk Redvalley). Artemis was killed with an ax to the face.

7th: The District 2 Male (Apollo) is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). Apollo is stabbed by Daniel with a spear in his heart.

6th: The District 1 Female (Topaz Burn) is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). Topaz was speared in her head by Daniel.

5th: The District 5 Male (Bolt Plugson) is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). Bolt was stabbed in the throat with Daniel's spear.

4th: The District 7 Male (Trunk Redvalley) is killed by the District 5 Male (Bolt Plugson). Trunk was stabbed in the stomach by Bolt.

3rd: The District 9 Female (Jessica Wheaton) is killed by the District 1 Male (Silver Worthy). Silver stabbed Jessica in the stomach and head.

2nd: The District 1 Male (Silver Worthy) is killed by the District 9 Male (Daniel Season). Silver was speared in the throat and stabbed in the head by Daniel.

1st: The District 9 Male (Daniel Season) is victor.


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 13: Epilogue

Daniel Season acted as pleasant as he could while holding a barrelful of anger inside of him. When Caesar Flickerman interviewed Daniel about the Games, Daniel tried to answer the questions calmly without snapping at Caesar.

"So, Daniel, were you and Jessica close?", Caesar asked.

"We were, actually", Daniel said. "Jessica was my best friend."

A lot of people in the Capitol crowd shed tears. Daniel was disgusted by the sight. These people never had to suffer the pain citizens in the districts had to suffer, especially citizens from outlying and poor districts.

"Give it up for the District 9 victor, Daniel Season!", Caesar shouted.

When Daniel met with Tanya Fields privately later, Tanya squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel", said Tanya. "I know you wanted Jessica to live."

"It's not your fault", Daniel said. "You tried your best."

Daniel thanked Tanya and later thanked Lillian. A few days later Daniel headed on the train back to District 9. When Daniel reached District 9, he received a standing ovation from the District 9 citizens. They obviously were supporting him after the trauma Daniel experienced in the arena and after Daniel lost his best friend and district partner. Daniel personally apologized to Jessica's parents, but they didn't blame him for the death of their daughter. They sobbed and hugged him tightly as Daniel told them about Jessica's last moments, which they had already seen on television.

When the victory tour arrived, Daniel did not make eye contact with the grieving families in Districts 1, 2, 4, 5, and 12. Daniel's heart broke when he saw Trunk Redvalley's family in District 7. Daniel acknowledged Trunk for his strength and publicly thanked him for being his ally.

As Daniel got older, many women in District 9 wanted to marry him. However, Daniel never married any of them. No one could take the place of Jessica. Since Daniel was the only living male victor from District 9, Daniel became a mentor for male tributes from District 9 in later Games. But no matter how hard Daniel and Tanya tried, District 9 never had another victor. Most of the tributes they mentored performed poorly, with some of them being killed in the cornucopia bloodbath. The closest that any of the tributes Daniel mentored came to being victor was in the 67th Hunger Games, when the District 9 male tribute in those Games, Brandon, placed 3rd out of 24. Daniel watched with horror as the District 1 male and victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Augustus Braun, brutally stabbed and killed Brandon with his sword. And this happened just minutes after Augustus stabbed and killed the District 9 female in the 67th Hunger Games, Meela. Daniel kicked the floor in anger after witnessing the deaths of the District 9 tributes in the 67th Hunger Games.

The tributes from District 9 in the 73rd Hunger Games were both young, thirteen years old. They never stood a chance. In fact, they were the first two tributes in the 73rd Hunger Games to be killed. Daniel watched as Glen, the District 2 Male, brutally beat, kicked, and stabbed both District 9 tributes to death. Glen later became victor of the 73rd Hunger Games after killing the District 10 Male.

The 74th Hunger Games was an unusual year. The District 9 tributes in these games, Anand and Victoria, were not noteworthy or powerful in the slightest. But Daniel was really surprised by what he saw in District 12. A 12-year-old girl, Primrose Everdeen, was reaped in District 12. An older girl then ran forward and volunteered to take her place. This girl was later revealed to be Primrose's older sister, Katniss. Daniel was shocked. _A volunteer in District 12?_ It reminded Daniel of when he volunteered for Corn Barley to save Jessica in the 52nd Hunger Games.

And Daniel's shock continued to grow. Daniel watched as the District 12 tributes outshone the other tributes during the tribute parade. When the training scores were released, Anand scored a five and Victoria scored a four. Daniel was not surprised. None of the District 9 tributes he and Tanya mentored ever scored higher than a 6. But Peeta Mellark from District 12 scored an 8 and Daniel nearly fell out of his chair when he saw that Katniss Everdeen scored an 11. Later, during the interviews, Peeta confessed that he was in love with Katniss.

Both Anand and Victoria were killed during the bloodbath. Anand was fighting with Katniss over a backpack when Clove, the District 2 female, threw a knife into Anand's back. Anand then coughed blood on Katniss's face before falling to the ground, dead. Anand placed 20th out of 24. Victoria was speared by Marvel, the District 1 Male, just 35 seconds after Anand's death. Victoria placed 18th out of 24.

Daniel expected that to happen, but what he didn't expect was the rule change the Gamemakers made to allow two victors from the same district. When Katniss and Peeta surprisingly managed to make it to the final two after eighteen days of bloodlust and terror, the Gamemakers suddenly revoked the rules to allow only one victor. Daniel was shocked when he saw that Katniss and Peeta planned to commit suicide, but the Gamemakers allowed them both to become victors. _Wish Jessica and I tried that_, Daniel thought.

Daniel knew that the Capitol would severely punish the act of defiance Katniss and Peeta showed. Daniel saw riots breaking out in Districts 8, 4, and 3. Then the 75th Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell, arrived. Daniel watched with Tanya on television. President Snow announced that for the 75th Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes from each district would be reaped from their existing pool of victors.

Daniel and Tanya both gasped with shock. District 9 had only two existing victors to choose from. Since Tanya was the only female victor from District 9 and Daniel was the only male victor from District 9, they would both have to go back into the arena for the quell.

After weeks of training, the reaping for the 75th Hunger Games began. Daniel thought that using a reaping bowl was pointless, since there was only one slip in each of the District 9 bowls.

Tinka Winters, now in her mid-40s, said, "Ladies first!"

"Tanya Fields."

Tanya walked to the stage. Then Tinka headed to the male reaping bowl.

"Daniel Season."

After Tanya and Daniel shook hands on the stage, Tinka said, "The District 9 tributes in the 75th Hunger Games, Tanya Fields and Daniel Season!"

The head peacekeeper then grabbed Tanya and Daniel. "New procedure", he snapped.

Daniel wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to his parents. Daniel later watched the reapings for the 75th Hunger Games. In District 2, Glen's name had been called, but Brutus volunteered to take his place. In District 4, Mags Cohagen volunteered for Annie Cresta. In District 5, Erg Geiger was reaped. The District 5 citizens gave Erg nasty looks of disgust. In District 12, since Katniss was the only living female victor from District 12, she was reaped. Peeta Mellark then volunteered for Haymitch Abernathy.

When the reached the Capitol, Daniel had a strategy on his mind. Daniel and Tanya planned to team up and try to take out Katniss and Peeta during the Games. Daniel was pretty sure the only reason this victor Quell had been devised was to get Katniss out of the picture. If Daniel or Tanya killed "the girl on fire", the Capitol might actually be willing to let one of them live.

The tribute parade occurred. Daniel and Tanya were wearing golden outfits that resembled grain. During training, Daniel and Tanya both practiced throwing spears with Brutus and Gloss. Gloss and Brutus had no interest in teaming up with either one of them. Peeta then walked over and started talking with Daniel. Daniel tried his best to be courteous and friendly, but Daniel was secretly angry at him and Katniss for defying the Capitol and causing the Capitol to host this victors' Quell. A few minutes later, Daniel exchanged a few comments with Katniss. Daniel showed no interest in making an alliance with her, and neither did Katniss.

Then the training scores came. Daniel scored a 7 and Tanya scored a 6. Daniel was really shocked when Katniss and Peeta both managed to each score a 12. Daniel knew that he would have no choice but to target Katniss.

During the interviews, as Daniel glanced at some of the other victors, he couldn't help but feel that they were all up to something, the way they all kept looking at each other with knowing glances. Whatever that was, Daniel couldn't figure it out. Daniel exchanged some heartfelt comments with Caesar Flickerman, as well as Tanya. But Daniel watched as Katniss showed her dress to the Capitol, which was in the form of a mockingjay. Daniel knew that the Capitol would definitely execute someone for this, like the District 12 stylists. When Peeta was interviewed, he revealed that Katniss "had a baby." Then a loud uproar came from pretty much all the Capitol citizens. Then all 24 victors joined hands. Daniel only did this because the other victors insisted.

The next day the bloodbath took place. Daniel's pedestal was right next to Peeta's. _This is my chance_, Daniel thought. Tanya's pedestal was right next to Finnick Odair's pedestal and Chaff's pedestal. When the gong sounded, Daniel jumped in the water and started heading towards the supplies. Daniel swam until he reached dry land. Daniel saw Finnick Odair kill Erg Geiger with his trident. Then Daniel watched with horror as Brutus killed Tanya by slitting her throat. _Gotta concentrate_, Daniel thought as he looked for Peeta. Daniel saw Peeta trying to run towards Katniss. Daniel then tackled Peeta into the water. Daniel and Peeta started throwing punches at each other. Daniel felt sympathy for Peeta, but Daniel could only help and look out for himself. Daniel grabbed Peeta and tried to drag him underwater to drown him. However, as Daniel and Peeta were both underwater, Peeta then started strangling Daniel. Daniel tried to reach for the surface, but he felt helpless. The last thing Daniel felt was his panic and the water around him and the water rushing to his head.

In the afterlife, Daniel saw Jessica Wheaton. Jessica hugged Daniel tightly. They were now both reunited.

**Daniel Season, The District 9 Male, was killed by Peeta Mellark during the cornucopia bloodbath of the 75****th**** Hunger Games. He placed 17****th**** out of 24.**

Author's Note:

So, what did you guys think? This is my very first fanfiction, so I apologize for any mistakes or inaccuracies I made. Review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
